The Audition
by Raven Carmichael
Summary: Kagome is offered the chance of a lifetime to star in an upcoming film. Will she get the part or is it too good to be true? Click and find out. Pairing: Sess/Kag. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow Sess/Kag fans! Here's another story from me. It's a little angsty and might get violent/graphic in the later chapters. Hope y'all enjoy and remember: Constructive Criticism is good, flames are not!

NOTE: This story will be at least 2 chapters long or maybe 3 if I get any inspiration my way.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Inuyasha" or its' characters. If I did, Kagome would be with Sesshomaru instead of dog boy over there. That is all.

* * *

_There was no way out. The walls of the room were built from thick marble blocks. The vast gate that separated her from the outside world was made of the strongest steel. The floor and ceiling of the room were made out of the similar marble that formed the walls; and there were no windows. The only source of light was from a light bulb that's concealed within a glass rose which covered the light bulb as if it were a precious seed of light that's not meant to be released until the time is right. There was no way out, or so it seemed to her…_

*ping*

"Oh, just when I was starting to get to the good part." Kagome whined as she clicked on the notification icon on her Facebook profile. It was a comment on one of her photos that she had posted a few days ago of her channeling her inner vixen. It wasn't too provocative to the point where she would be labelled as a whore but it still leaves quite a bit to the imagination.

The raven-haired girl then clicked on the notification and her eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets as she read and re-read the comment over and over to make sure that it's real and not some joke that someone had decided to play on her. A representative from a well-known film studio saw her photo and said that she would be perfect for the leading role in an upcoming production. Kagome wanted to jump for joy and scream out her happiness to the entire world but she held back as she did not wish to disturb her neighbours. She then replied to the comment by thanking the representative for liking her photo and for considering her as a possible candidate to star in the upcoming film production. Little did she know that not everything is what it seems.

A few days followed after the representative from the film studio has left the comment on her photo and Kagome wondered if she should follow-up with the representative about starring in the upcoming movie when suddenly, she received a private message from the same representative who had commented on her photo. The message said that the producer of the film wished to meet with Kagome in the studio to discuss her role in the film. To say that Kagome was beyond happy was an understatement as she ran around her apartment like a kid at Christmas. The young woman then slowly calmed herself down, re-read the message and wrote down the studio's address. She then grabbed her purse, keys and her phone and headed out the door.

Kagome boarded the bus that would take her to the studio. She went toward the back of the bus and found herself a seat. Butterflies started to form in her stomach as she thought about the role that would change her life forever. She will give them her best Oscar-winning performance and she will go on to get more roles and earn more money to pay off her student loans as well as daily expenses like rent. When the bus pulled up to the studio, Kagome thanked the bus driver before de-boarding and stared in at the studio. It was an old office building that has worn out over the years and the place looked like an outdated joke; but it's still a studio nonetheless. Kagome pushed through the glass doors of the building and into a tiny lobby. On the little wall directory there was a list with twenty names. She found "Amethyst Rose Productions" under the seventh floor plaque; she then pressed the button to summon the elevator and rode upstairs.

*12 hours later*

There was no way out. The walls of the room were built from thick marble blocks. The vast gate that separates her from the outside world was made of the strongest steel. The floor and ceiling of the room were made out of the similar marble that formed the walls; and there were no windows. The only source of light was from a light bulb that's concealed within a glass rose which covered the light bulb as if it were a precious seed of light that's not meant to be released until the time is right. She was trapped with no way of escaping. Everything had been a lie and she did not realize it till it was too late. Her dreams of becoming a famous actress crushed beyond repair. Kagome silently berated herself for posting the photo that got her into this mess; but there's no use crying over spilt milk. All she can do now is hope with all of her soul that someone would come and save her from this nightmare.

* * *

Chapter 2 will be uploaded as soon as I get around to writing it. Thanks for your patience! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, hello! Apologies for this belated update! It seems that the Plot Bunny did not find me soon enough. Nevertheless, I have managed to write the second chapter to this story in honour of Valentine's Day. The day of Love and Romance. Hope y'all enjoy and remember, while constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not! For they will be deleted if detected! That is all and Happy Valentine's Day to all of you! =D

Note: Lord Fluffy is going to live up to his nickname in this chapter.

* * *

*The next day*

Sesshomaru Taisho sat at his desk in his spacious office at his father's company, sparing a glance at a framed photo every 5 seconds. It was a picture of him and Kagome standing in front of the Eiffel Tower on their trip to Paris for Valentine's Day. His arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace as Kagome smiled widely for the camera. The romantic memory brought a small smile across his handsome features. The silver-haired man had never been in love before. It was usually a semi-memorable drunken night with a nameless woman until he met _her_. Kagome Higurashi changed the way that the taiyoukai looked at the world. He used to despise humans to the point where he wanted to kill every single one of them just to avoid being in their presence with the exception of Rin. Kagome had melted the remaining ice that surrounded his heart and opened his eyes about humans. Ever since that day, the taiyoukai started to have strong feelings for the miko and after secretly sending her flowers, heart-felt poetry and small trinkets, the silver-haired man finally worked up the courage to ask the miko out on a date and it turned out to be the best decision he ever made.

He had just got off from his Chemistry class and was about to leave in search for Kagome. He walked along the narrow halls of the university, searching for the raven-haired miko. He finally spotted her standing near the trees, chatting away happily with her friends. Sesshomaru stared at the miko as she immersed herself in conversation. Her long, raven locks shined in the afternoon sun and her cherry lips look delicious enough to kiss. The taiyoukai wondered what it would feel like to taste those lips as he holds her against his muscled physique. Sesshomaru snapped out of his short daydream and walked as casual as he could toward the miko and her friends.

"Hi, Kagome. Sorry to intrude on your conversation but I was wondering if I can speak to you in private?" Sesshomaru asked politely. Kagome, shell-shocked that Sesshomaru Taisho, the most popular guy on campus wants to talk to her in private, could only nod as her voice was nowhere to be found. The two then left, leaving Kagome's friends behind, curious as to what will happen between the miko and the handsome taiyoukai. Sesshomaru led Kagome toward a more private area within the university and turned to face the miko. "Kagome, there's something that I have to tell you and I'd ask that you not respond until I am finished." Kagome nodded and looked at Sesshomaru, silently telling him to continue.

"I...I really like you, Kagome and I was wondering if...if you would like to go out on a date with me." The taiyoukai said as he looked into Kagomes' eyes as he patiently, and nervously, waited for her answer, hoping that the miko would agree to go out with him. Kagome's heart was beating a mile a minute as she replayed what Sesshomaru had said over and over in her mind. She just couldn't bring herself to believe that someone as handsome as Sesshomaru would want to go out on a date with someone as ordinary as her.

After what seemed like time stood still, Kagome opened her mouth and with a wide smile on her face, she said the most wonderful 10 words that Sesshomaru had ever heard: "Yes, Sesshomaru, I would be honoured to go out on a date with you." To say that the taiyoukai was ecstatic beyond words was an understatement as he picked Kagome up and spun her around before setting her back down on the ground. "So, Sesshy-Chan, was it you that sent me all those beautiful flowers and cute trinkets?" Kagome asked quietly. "Yes, it was me." Sesshomaru admitted just as quiet. "I'm glad." Kagome said as she stood on her tippy toes and locked lips with the golden-eyed god.

Sesshomaru was brought back to the real world as he heard a loud knock coming from outside, announcing the presence of Kagura Lee, his personal secretary. Kagura was a tall, beautiful woman with striking ruby red eyes. Her hair was done up in the traditional bun and she wore a light lavender pencil skirt compete with a white dress shirt and a pair of black pumps. Her make-up made her look more like someone who worked in a nightclub rather than a personal secretary in a business establishment but that was the way she presented herself. "Come in" Sesshomaru said in a soft but commanding tone.

Kagura then slowly let herself in and walked towards her boss' desk with a folder in her hand. The brunette then handed Sesshomaru the folder, her hand lightly brushed against his, causing the woman to blush as red as her eyes. Kagura has harboured a huge crush on Sesshomaru ever since she was hired to work at Taisho Corporations as Sesshomaru's personal secretary. He's handsome, rich and his social status is very well-known throughout Japan. If Kagura can win Sesshomaru's heart, then she will be able to attend the fanciest parties and meet the most famous people to ever walk the earth. Kagura was so immersed in her daydream that she did not hear Sesshomaru dismiss her from his office.

It wasn't until the taiyoukai cleared his throat that caused Kagura to fall from Cloud 9. She quickly apologized for staring into space and left the office, closing the door behind her. Kagura leaned against the door, mentally chastising herself for letting her daydream get out of hand. The brunette then walked back toward her desk, hoping that the work day would end soon so she can go home and forget all about what had happened.

Sesshomaru looked through the files, his thoughts drifted back to Kagome once more. He thought that he should swing by her apartment and surprise her with flowers and a nice night out on the town. The taiyoukai then picked up the phone and made dinner reservations at the most popular and expensive restaurant in town. He then put the file in his briefcase, figuring that he'll get to it when he gets to it, grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and headed out of the office, and towards the company's parking lot. He then got into his silver Audi sports car and drove out of the parking lot, stopping at the flower shop along the way to buy a bouquet of dark pink roses before continuing on towards his Kagome's apartment complex.

* * *

Aww...Sesshy is going to surprise Kagome with a date! But wait! Kagome has been kidnapped! How is Lord Fluffy going to react when he arrives at Kagome's apartment? Stay tuned for the next chapter of "The Audition"!


End file.
